


Toujours avoir foi

by LoLaSiDo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Canon Related, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Dean Winchester Hears Voices, Dean and Mental Health Issues, Dean's Journal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Eventual Wincest, Going Home, Hallucinations, John and Bobby are brothers in this one, John is trying to be a good dad, Letters, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam discovers he has a brother, Sam meets Castiel, Schizophrenic Dean Winchester, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Translation, charlie bradbury is a therapist, concerned john, learning to do everyday things
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLaSiDo/pseuds/LoLaSiDo
Summary: Sam a quatorze ans quand il découvre qu’il a un frère aîné, qui est dans un hôpital psychiatrique.Il n’a pas vu Dean depuis douze ans, mais le temps est venu.***Traduction de The Pay-Off For Having Faith, de ghostboi.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiaFavaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/gifts), [ghostboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Pay-Off For Having Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007742) by [ghostboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi). 



> Bonjour !
> 
> J'ai donné envie à mon amie LeiaFavaz de lire cette fic et je lui ai dit que je la lui traduirais, donc encore JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LEIA !!
> 
> Je suis contente de pouvoir faire partager cette fic que j'ai beaucoup appréciée aux lecteurs francophones, j'espère que vous aimerez.
> 
> Je remercie encore l'auteur.e de la fic pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de la traduire.
> 
> Je n'ai pour le moment pas de beta, donc pardonnez-moi s'il reste quelques fautes ou maladresses de traduction.
> 
> Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture !

Sam Winchester était étendu sur un vieux canapé dans le bureau de son oncle et lisait un livre. C’était un livre de mythes anciens, écrit en latin. Sam avait commencé le latin au collège, et continuait maintenant à l’apprendre au lycée, et adorait ce langage. Il leva les yeux vers la porte du bureau quand il entendit la porte d’entrée de la vieille maison s’ouvrir et se refermer, des voix traversant l’espace.

Ils étaient chez son oncle Bobby pour une semaine avant de retourner à la « civilisation », comme le disait son père. Singer Salvage Yard était l’un des endroits préférés de Sam sur Terre. Oui, la maison était vieille, le mobilier était vieux, la cour était vraiment un parc à ferrailles, avec de vieilles voitures éparpillées partout. Bobby était là, cependant, avec sa voix bourrue, et son sourire amusé quand Sam faisait quelque chose pour embêter son père, et ses collections – des pièces remplies ! – de livres.

Trop vite ils allaient devoir quitter Sioux Falls, South Dakota, pour retourner à Lincoln, Nebraska. John Winchester était professeur à l’Université du Nebraska, où il enseignait un cours sur la mythologie et le folklore.

Sam repoussa une mèche de cheveux châtains de son front avant de tourner une page de son livre. Il fut, cependant, distrait par les voix provenant de l’une des autres pièces quand il entendit son nom.

“… que Sam est parti ?” Sam entendit en partie la question de son père, et leva les yeux en entendant son nom.

“Là-bas en train de lire, je crois,” répondit la voix de son oncle. Sam s’apprêtait à se concentrer de nouveau sur le passage qu’il était en train de lire quand il entendit son oncle dire :

“Comme je te dis, je continue de lui écrire toutes les quelques semaines. Je radote sur les trucs ennuyeux que je fais ici. Ça arrive qu’il me réponde.”

“Oui.” Sam pouvait visualiser son père en train de hocher la tête en accord avec ce dont Bobby était en train de parler. “Pareil de mon côté. Les lettres sont toujours les mêmes. Versions différentes, contenu identique. Le médecin dit qu’il n’a pas vu de vrai changement, à part qu’il est un peu plus calme maintenant.”

“Tu comptes aller le voir bientôt ? Ça me ferait plaisir de le voir aussi. Ça fait longtemps.”

La voix de Bobby, maintenant, et la curiosité de Sam pointa le bout de son nez. Il se leva du canapé et traversa le bureau, contournant la planche qui grinçait quand on marchait dessus. Il se pencha contre l’encadrement de la porte, en restant juste à l’intérieur : il pouvait entendre son père et son oncle plus clairement mais ne pouvait pas être vu.

“Oui, bientôt,” son père répondit. “C’est juste… merde, Bobby. Ça me tue qu’il soit là-bas. Ça me fait mal. Je lui parle des fois et c’est comme s’il ne me reconnaissait même pas, comme s’il ne me voyait pas. Il demande des nouvelles de Sam, par contre. Chaque fois, il demande des nouvelles de Sam.”

Il y eut un moment de silence – Sam fronça les sourcils, se demandant de qui ils pouvaient bien parler, qui demandait des nouvelles de lui.

Après un moment, son père parla de nouveau.

“Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire pour lui. Je ne sais même pas s’il y a quoi que ce soit qu’on puisse faire pour lui à ce stade.”

“Eh bien, ne l’abandonne pas !” La voix de Bobby avait le ton bourru qu’elle prenait quand l’homme était émotif au sujet de quelque chose. “Quelque chose changera, à un moment. Le laisse juste pas tomber.”

“J’essaie, Bobby.” L’émotion s’entendait dans la voix de son père maintenant. “C’est dur mais j’essaie. Si je pensais que ça pouvait améliorer quoi que ce soit, je le sortirais de là. Je déteste qu’il soit là-bas. C’est toujours mon fils.”

Sam se figea, agrippant l’encadrement de la porte. Son cœur sembla rater un battement alors que son esprit essayait de comprendre les mots. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, des mots bloqués dans sa gorge et incapables de s’en échapper. Il finit par avaler sa salive, outrepassant la boule dans sa gorge et l’étau froid et insolite dans sa poitrine.

Deux paires d’yeux se tournèrent dans sa direction, emplies de choc, quand il s’avança dans le champ de vision de son père et de son oncle et demanda :

“J’ai – j’ai un frère ?”

Malgré les questions qu’il posa durant le reste de la semaine et son insistance constante à obtenir des informations, il ne reçut que très peu de détails sur la personne dont John et Bobby avaient discuté. Son père lui donna des informations minimes – il avait un frère aîné, qui avait dû être envoyé ailleurs (pour des raisons que John refusa de révéler) quand Sam avait trois ans.

Bobby s’était entièrement tu, se contentant de secouer la tête et d’essuyer les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Sam n’avait pas voulu l’attrister – il détestait voir son oncle contrarié – et avait donc cessé de poser des questions pour le moment.

Il réussit à obtenir des fragments d’informations de son père durant les mois suivants, avec des questions et des supplications, ainsi que son air « de chiot battu ». Il posait des questions avant le lycée le matin, quand John buvait son café avant de partir donner son cours à l’université. Il posait des questions quand ils étaient dans la voiture, en chemin pour faire les courses ou aller manger. Parfois son père se fâchait, lui disait de lâcher le morceau ou même de la fermer, et parfois il parlait. Pas beaucoup, mais un peu, et c’était mieux que rien, se disait Sam.

Ce fut donc en presque un an que Sam apprit qu’il avait un frère aîné, dont le nom était Dean. Il avait quatre ans de plus que Sam, et on l’avait emmené quand Sam avait trois ans. John avait remarqué des comportements troublants de la part du garçon, qui avaient débuté peu de temps après le décès de la mère de Sam dans un accident de voiture quand Sam avait un an. Dean avait commencé à se parler à lui-même et à des gens que John ne voyait pas. John avait pensé que c’était une manifestation de son traumatisme – le garçon venait de perdre sa mère, après tout – mais cela empira.

Peu après que Sam atteigne ses deux ans, son frère Dean avait commencé à parler de monstres. De monstres, de fantômes, de démons. Des choses qu’il voyait et que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir. Il était devenu presque obsessionnel par rapport à Sam durant cette période, protecteur et paranoïaque à l’idée que quelque chose lui arrache son frère.

À sept ans, il avait attaqué un voisin adolescent avec une batte de baseball. L’attaque avait pris l’adolescent au dépourvu et l’avait envoyé au sol. Quand Dean avait été arraché du garçon, selon John, Dean était en train de crier que le garçon était un monstre et qu’ils étaient tous en danger. L’adolescent avait fini avec un poignet cassé et Dean avait fini dans le cabinet d’un psychologue, ce qui avait été suivi d’une admission presque immédiate dans une institution psychiatrique pour enfants.

Les détails que John lui avait donnés avaient quelque peu perturbé Sam. Le plus dérangeant, cependant, était le fait que Dean était apparemment passé d’un hôpital psychiatrique à un autre durant les douze dernières années. Sam, qui venait d’avoir trois ans quand son aîné était parti, n’avait pas entendu de mention de lui ni même vu de photo et, comme souvent les enfants de cet âge qui n’ont rien pour les aider à se rappeler, l’avait oublié.

Il n’y avait pas eu la moindre photo, la moindre mention de lui, la moindre preuve qu’il existait.

Sam avait extorqué à son père les détails qu’il avait pu, et ceux-ci créaient un mélange d’émotions en lui. De la tristesse pour ce frère qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis une douzaine d’années, qui avait été enfermé ; de la colère envers son père pour lui avoir tout caché ; la peur que son frère, même s’ils ne se connaissaient plus, soit seul et triste.

Il lui fallut presque un an pour obtenir plus que seulement quelques détails au sujet de Dean Winchester, et plus encore pour obtenir un lieu. Enfin, le lendemain de son quinzième anniversaire, son père lui apprit – quand il exigea des réponses et commença à mener ses propres recherches en ligne – où était son frère : l’Hôpital Psychiatrique de Aurora County, dans le Colorado.

“Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?”

John posa la question pour ce qui devait être la cinquantième fois. Sam se retint – à peine – de lever les yeux au ciel, et hocha la tête.

“Je veux le rencontrer.”

Ils se trouvaient devant l’Hôpital Psychiatrique de Aurora County deux mois après le quinzième anniversaire de Sam. Il avait dû attendre les vacances d’été pour pouvoir convaincre son père de le laisser enfin rencontrer le frère qu’il n’avait même pas su avoir. Ils étaient donc assis dans la voiture, et Sam se sentait un peu nerveux. Il lança un regard à son père lorsque celui-ci lui dit :

“Il – il a des problèmes, Sam. Il ne pense pas comme les autres gens. Il y a quelques années, il a cru que je lui avais dit de te tuer s’il ne pouvait pas te sauver. De quoi, je ne sais pas, mais il a été furieux contre moi pendant longtemps après ça. Il croit aux monstres et aux fantômes et aux démons. Ils ont essayé des médicaments et de la psychothérapie et toutes les choses auxquelles ils ont pensé, mais ça n’a pas aidé.”

Les mains de John se crispèrent sur le volant et il ferma les yeux ; après un moment, il expira et se tourna de nouveau vers Sam.

“Il pose des questions sur toi mais je ne sais pas comment il réagira quand il te verra. C’est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne t’ai jamais amené ici. Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?”

Sam croisa le regard de son père et acquiesça.

“Je suis sûr. Je veux le rencontrer.”

“Ok.” John ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture. “Allons-y.”

Sam suivit son père dans l’établissement – l’hôpital psychiatrique, son esprit ajouta – et ils passèrent par le protocole de visite. Il ne cessait de s’agiter en regardant son père rire avec un des infirmiers, serrer la main de quelqu’un qui était peut-être un médecin. Il était de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que les minutes passaient. Ce n’était pas de la peur – il ne pensait pas avoir peur de ce frère qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis douze ans. Ce n’était pas la peur de la réaction de Dean non plus. C’était – Sam fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ses sentiments.

Son frère penserait-il que Sam l’avait abandonné ? Qu’il avait choisi de ne jamais lui rendre visite ? Il se mordit la lèvre quand il réalisa : Dean Winchester penserait-il – pensait-il – que Sam s’était volontairement éloigné de lui, qu’il l’avait laissé tomber ?

Il remarqua inconsciemment les pièces qu’ils longeaient, les halls qu’ils traversaient, mais sa concentration était tournée vers ses propres pensées. Ce ne fut que quand ils s’arrêtèrent devant une porte que l’attention de Sam se porta de nouveau sur les hommes en face de lui – son père et un psychiatre – et sur son environnement.

La porte en face de lui attira immédiatement son attention : elle était couverte de symboles tracés au crayon, au marqueur et à l’encre. Pas juste des symboles, mais des runes, des mots. En latin, en grec, dans des langues que Sam ne reconnaissait pas. Des sorts de protection, des symboles de conjuration, d’autres messages et dessins. Il reconnut certains d’entre eux – son père enseignait la mythologie et il était lui-même intéressé par le sujet – et d’autres pas.

Son regard se tourna vers les hommes devant lui et son père lui lança un sourire résigné et l’informa :

“Ça l’aide à se sentir en sécurité.”

Il avala sa salive, essayant de décoincer son cœur qui semblait s’être installé dans sa gorge, tandis que le psychiatre frappait sur la porte avant de l’ouvrir. Son père entra le premier, puis le psychiatre. Après plusieurs secondes, Sam les suivit.

Si le côté extérieur de la porte était une collection de symboles et de dessins, l’intérieur était une galerie. Sam cligna des yeux et regarda l’ensemble de l’espace restreint : des symboles et des mots couvraient une grande partie des murs. Il y avait un grand pentagramme tracé sur le sol au centre de la pièce – un piège à démons, si Sam se souvenait bien – et même un au plafond. Des symboles qu’il ne reconnaissait pas étaient dessinés sur les murs au-dessus et autour du lit, et même sur les vitres de l’unique fenêtre.

Sam entendait son père et le psychiatre discuter mais les mots n’atteignaient pas son esprit. L’un d’eux dut parler au jeune homme sur le lit car celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et tritura une de ses manches, son regard traversant la pièce. Des yeux verts se posèrent soudain sur Sam, et le jeune homme – Dean – se figea. Sam jeta un regard à son père quand celui-ci s’approcha de lui, avant de tourner de nouveau les yeux vers son frère.

“Sammy,” murmura soudain le jeune homme, et Sam haussa les sourcils. Il le reconnaissait ?

“Est-ce que tu sais qui c’est, Dean ?”

C’était le psychiatre qui avait parlé. La question sembla absurde à Sam, étant donné que son frère venait de prononcer son nom. Il voulut soudain plus que tout être seul avec l’autre adolescent – jeune homme, son esprit lui rappela – pour quelques minutes. Loin des regards de son père et du psychiatre.

Il tourna le regard vers John et lui demanda soudainement,

“Est-ce que je peux être seul avec lui ?”

“Quoi ?” Le regard de surprise sur le visage de John aurait été amusant en d’autres circonstances. “Tu – je ne sais pas, Sam.”

John lança un regard à Dean, des lignes d’inquiétude tracées sur son front.

“Tout se passera bien,” assura Sam, se dressant de toute sa taille de presque 1,80m. “J’ai juste – je ne l’ai pas vu depuis douze ans, papa. Je veux juste lui parler pendant quelques minutes.”

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Dean ; le regard de son frère était toujours fixé sur lui, n’ayant pas bougé depuis qu’il avait vu Sam.

Il tourna le regard vers son père et utilisa ce que Bobby appelait son « arme secrète » : il lui fit les yeux de chiot battu auxquels John avait du mal à résister.

“S’il te plaît ? Juste un peu ?”

John hésita, jeta de nouveau un coup d’œil à Dean, avant de se tourner vers le psychiatre et de demander,

“C’est prudent ?”

“Je pense que oui,” répondit l’autre homme, levant une main pour remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. “Dean se comporte bien. Nous resterons juste à côté, si vous l’autorisez.”

John le regarda de nouveau, toujours hésitant. Sam croisa le regard de son frère, se perdant dans les yeux verts pendant un instant. Sa voix était complètement assurée quand il dit doucement, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de Dean :

“Il ne me fera pas de mal, papa.”

“Ok,” John accepta finalement. “Sois gentil avec lui, Dean.”

Si l’homme perché sur le lit l’entendit, il n’en donna aucun signe. Il resta simplement assis, presque comme figé, et continua à dévisager Sam.

Sam suivit du regard son père et le psychiatre tandis que ceux-ci quittaient la chambre, laissant la porte entrebâillée. Il les voyait par la petite fenêtre, se tenant devant la porte ; ils regardaient à l’intérieur en parlant.

Sam reporta sa complète attention sur Dean ; il resta immobile un instant avant d’avancer et de traverser la chambre en direction de son frère. Il vit la pomme d’Adam de Dean bouger quand celui-ci déglutit – Dean remua légèrement quand il s’arrêta devant le lit, mais resta majoritairement immobile.

“Bonjour Dean,” Sam le salua doucement, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. “Je suis –”

“Sam,” finit Dean.

Les yeux du jeune homme se mirent soudain en mouvement, étudiant son visage, glissant sur lui, absorbant son apparence. Sam sursauta légèrement mais ne recula pas quand Dean se déplaça brusquement sur le lit, se mettant à genoux sur le bord.

“Exactement comme je t’ai vu dans mes rêves,” murmura Dean, levant soudainement une main pour la passer sur sa joue ; ses doigts étaient tièdes sur la peau de Sam. “Je savais que tu viendrais. Je savais que tu me trouverais. Tu me trouves toujours.”

Sam eut un mouvement instinctif, légèrement surpris, quand les bras de Dean s’enroulèrent soudain autour de lui, le tirant en avant. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir, entendit la voix de son père – “Dean !” – tandis qu’il était attiré dans les bras de Dean.

“Papa, c’est bon.” Il lança un regard à son père par-dessus son épaule, et John s’arrêta au milieu de la pièce. “Je vais bien. Il va bien.”

John hésita avant de hocher la tête brusquement. Sam lui sourit avant de ramener son attention sur Dean.

Quand il passa les bras autour de son frère tremblant et retourna son étreinte, Dean enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sam et murmura :

“Sammy. J’ai attendu tellement longtemps, je savais que tu viendrais. Je savais que tu viendrais. Mon Sammy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Voici (enfin) le chapitre 2 de Toujours Avoir Foi. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour le délai, j'essaierai d'être moins longue pour le chapitre suivant.
> 
> Merci à mon beta nouvellement trouvé, même s'il utilise peu AO3 et ne verra donc sans doute pas ce message. :)
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous !

Quand Dean relâcha enfin son frère de son étreinte, il exigea presque des informations sur sa vie. Sam lui parla donc du lycée ; de ses meilleurs amis, Jessica et Gabriel ; des étés passés chez Bobby et sur le campus où son père enseignait ses cours de mythologie. Il parla pendant presque deux heures – Dean l’encourageant à continuer chaque fois qu’il s’arrêtait – et son frère l’écouta, captivé. C’était un peu déconcertant d’avoir ces yeux verts fixés sur lui, absorbant chaque mot qu’il prononçait. Dean ignora John et le psychiatre, et l’infirmier qui entra un instant pour lui donner des médicaments. Son attention était focalisée sur Sam, et seulement Sam. Chaque fois que Sam posait à Dean des questions sur sa vie, celui-ci marmonnait,

“Plus tard, on aura du temps pour ça plus tard. Continue.”

En dépit de ses légers tremblements – probablement dus à un trop plein d’énergie, pensa Sam – qui perdurèrent tout au long de la visite, Dean resta calme et assez immobile. Il écouta et regarda mais resta principalement à sa place sur le lit, adossé au mur. Ce fut quand la voix de John se fit entendre – “C’est l’heure d’y aller, Sam” – que le léger sourire s’effaça du visage de Dean et que tout son corps se tendit.

“Tu t’en vas ?”

C’était une simple question mais Sam pouvait voir le malaise s’installer dans les traits de Dean.

“Juste pour le moment,” répondit-il à son frère. “Je reviendrai, je t’assure. Je reviendrai te voir.”

Dean hocha la tête, et Sam se leva pour sortir de la chambre à la suite de son père. Il venait de sortir dans le couloir quand Dean appela soudain “Sammy !” Sam se retourna et vit son frère se lever du lit, se dirigeant dans sa direction. L’aide-soignant costaud qui avait accompagné l’infirmier pour lui donner ses médicaments l’attrapa ; Dean se débattit, tentant de se libérer.

“Sammy !”

Sam hésita et son père posa une main sur son épaule.

“Tout va bien,” lui assura John. “Il ira bien. Ils savent ce qu’ils font.”

Sam hocha la tête sans conviction, regardant l’aide-soignant sortir de la chambre, fermer et verrouiller la porte entre lui et Dean.

Il n’était que trois mètres plus loin quand quelque chose heurta la porte.

Sam, son père et le psychiatre – le Dr Murphy – se retournèrent tous en entendant le bruit. Dean était à la porte, son visage derrière la petite fenêtre.

“Sammy ! Ramenez-le moi !”

Sam vit la colère dans les traits de son frère, la panique dans ses yeux verts, quand il dévisagea Dean à travers la vitre. Il sursauta quand son frère se mit à frapper la porte avec ce que Sam supposa être ses poings.

“Ramenez-le ! Je ne vous laisserai pas le prendre ! Je vous tuerai tous si vous lui faites du mal ! Sammy !”

La détresse dans le cri de son nom déchira le cœur de Sam.

“Ouvrez la porte,” demanda-t-il aux deux hommes à côté de lui.

“Sam…,” son père esquissa un geste vers lui, mais Sam l’évita pour retourner devant la porte de la chambre.

“Ouvrez-la !”

Son père soupira, fit un signe à l’aide-soignant qui déverrouilla la porte. Sam l’ouvrit brusquement, entra dans la pièce et se retrouva dans l’étreinte des bras de son frère.

“Sam.” La respiration de Dean était chaude contre son cou quand il y enfouit son visage. “Sammy. Je ne les laisserai pas te prendre, je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal.”

Des mains parcoururent son corps avec une familiarité disant qu’elles le connaissaient depuis des années, cherchant, évaluant, avant que des bras étonnamment forts passent autour de lui, le serrant étroitement.

“Dean.” Sam leva une main après un instant, la passa dans les cheveux courts de son frère. “Tout va bien, Dean. Je reviendrai. Personne ne va me faire du mal et je ne pars pas pour de bon. Je reviendrai.”

“C’est vrai ?” Il n'entendit qu’à peine les mots étouffés, mais il pouvait sentir son frère trembler. “Ils ne sont pas humains, ils t’emmèneront. Ils ne te laisseront pas revenir.”

“Dean.” Il recula légèrement, son regard noisette rencontrant celui de Dean. “Je reviendrai. C’est promis.”

Il lança un regard à son père, qui se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte et les regardait.

“Demain ?” La question était adressée à John, qui hésita un instant avant d’opiner. “Je reviendrai demain, Dean. Promis.”

Son frère le dévisagea pendant un long moment, scrutant des yeux son visage. Il hocha finalement la tête et murmura :

“Ok. Je te crois. Tu me trouves toujours.”

Ce fut par pur instinct que Sam s’avança et pressa légèrement ses lèvres contre le front de son frère. Il sentit le frisson qui traversa tout le corps de Dean, et celui-ci sembla presque fondre contre lui pendant un instant. Sam passa une main le long de son dos quand Dean le garda serré contre lui pendant encore plusieurs instants. Enfin, ils se séparèrent, leurs regards se croisant de nouveau.

“Demain, Dean,” murmura Sam, souriant à son frère. “On se verra demain.”

Dean hocha la tête. Il resta calme quand Sam s’écarta et quitta la chambre, et quand Sam longea le couloir, s’éloignant de lui.

Ce fut quand Sam atteignit le bout du couloir et passa la porte qu’il entendit son frère crier de nouveau son nom. Il ferma les yeux, et reprit sa progression vers la sortie quand son père lui attrapa doucement l’épaule et lui assura :

“Il ira bien, Sam.”

Son cœur se brisa cependant pour ce frère qu’il venait de rencontrer, et s’enragea – brièvement, soudainement et férocement – contre le père qui les avait tenus à l’écart pendant douze ans.

Sam se leva tôt le matin suivant, et était douché et habillé avant même que son père ne finisse de préparer son café. Il faisait les cent pas dans la petite kitchenette du motel quand son père passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et marmonna :

“Calme-toi, Sam. Ils ne nous laisseront même pas entrer le voir avant encore une heure.”

Sam soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de son père.

“Est-ce qu’ils le laissent sortir de sa chambre ?”

“Bien sûr.”

“Est-ce qu’ils le laissent sortir de l’hôpital, des fois ?”

John hésita à cette question, ses yeux passant de Sam à sa tasse de café. Il avala une gorgée du liquide fumant avant de finalement répondre.

“Il sort dans le jardin, parfois. Ça dépend de son comportement.”

Sam fronça les sourcils, et son père continua.

“Il faut que tu saches qu’hier était un bon jour pour Dean. Il – il peut être agressif par moments. Il lui est arrivé de devenir violent. C’est pour ça qu’il est dans la partie sécurisée.”

Sam tritura une cuillère posée sur la table.

“Il avait l’air plus effrayé que violent.”

“Il a des jours comme ça aussi,” admit John, se passant une main sur le visage. “Comme je t’ai dit, il croit que les monstres existent. Il pense que la moitié des employés et la moitié des patients sont des vampires ou des démons, ou d’autres choses du même genre.”

“C’est pour ça qu’il a des symboles de protection dans sa chambre,” supposa Sam.

Son père hocha la tête, et il fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

“Du coup, qu’est-ce qu’il a ?”

Il y eut un long silence. Le regard de John était fixé sur le mur. Sam reconnaissait cette expression – son père réfléchissait à la question – et attendit patiemment. Après une minute, John répondit,

“Ils pensent qu’il est schizophrène. Mais il n’a pas réagi comme ils l’espéraient aux médicaments ou au traitement.”

“Est-ce que tu comptais me parler de lui, un jour ?”

La question était remplie de colère, et le regard de John se tourna vers lui. Son expression se teinta de tristesse, et il commença :

“Sam…"

Sam recula brusquement sa chaise et se leva.

“Je t’attends dans la voiture.”

Il quitta la chambre de motel, laissant John finir son café seul.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, Sam se tenait dans le hall principal de l’hôpital. Il attendit impatiemment tandis que son père et le Dr Murphy parlaient, tapant des doigts contre sa cuisse. Son regard se tourna vers les deux hommes quand le médecin expliqua à son père :

“Il a été assez agité pendant la majeure partie de la nuit. C’est normal, c’était sa première rencontre avec son frère. Il n’a pas beaucoup dormi et il” – les yeux du psychiatre se posèrent brièvement sur lui avant de retourner vers John – “n’a pas arrêté d’appeler Sam. Il était encore plutôt agité ce matin. Je voulais juste vous avertir de son état avant que vous alliez le voir.”

John passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Il se tourna vers Sam et commença :

“Peut-être qu’on devrait attendre…”

“Non.” Sam secoua la tête, ses poings se crispant le long de son corps. “Je lui ai promis, papa. Je ne vais pas trahir une promesse le lendemain de notre rencontre. Ça le blesserait.”

Il n’était pas certain de comment il savait, mais il savait sans aucun doute que ses mots étaient vrais. Il tourna les yeux vers le médecin quand celui-ci commenta :

“J’admets que nous avons été assez surpris de le voir vous étreindre comme ça. Dean ne laisse pas beaucoup de gens le toucher.”

Sam hocha la tête, absorbant l’information, avant de regarder à nouveau son père.

“Est-ce que je peux le voir, maintenant ?”

Son père l’observa pendant un moment, avant d’acquiescer.

“D’accord. Allons-y.”

Dean était en train de faire les cent pas quand Sam jeta un coup d’œil par la vitre quelques minutes plus tard. Il vit les saisissants yeux verts se diriger soudainement vers l’entrée ; son frère se retrouva soudain tout contre la porte, le dévisageant à travers la vitre.

“Sammy !”

“Recule, Dean,” demanda l’aide-soignant, Lee, tout en décrochant de sa ceinture un anneau rempli de clés.

Le jeune homme l’ignora, les yeux fixés sur le plus jeune Winchester. Lee tapa légèrement contre la vitre, attirant son attention.

“Dean, si tu veux que j’ouvre la porte, il va falloir que tu bouges.”

Dean hésita, tournant de nouveau les yeux vers Sam. Après plusieurs secondes, il s’écarta, sortant du champ de vision de Sam. Celui-ci entra dans la chambre une fois que Lee eut déverrouillé et ouvert la porte et se retrouva (de nouveau) dans l’étreinte des bras de son frère.

“Salut, Dean.”

Il ne put s’empêcher de rire légèrement quand Dean enfouit son visage dans son cou et le serra contre lui. C’était apparemment la façon préférée de son frère de le saluer.

“Sammy,” son frère marmonna, ses mains passant le long de son dos. “Tu es revenu.”

“Je t’avais dit que je reviendrais.”

Il réussit à reculer un peu pour regarder son frère. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua les cernes sombres sous les yeux de Dean et sa lèvre enflée et coupée.

“Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?” demanda-t-il en rencontrant les yeux de son frère, et Dean lui renvoya un regard confus. “Ta bouche, Dean. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?”

“Je l’ai mordue,” répondit-t-il immédiatement.

“Exprès ?”

Dean acquiesça, et Sam demanda :

“Pourquoi ?”

Son frère haussa les épaules et répondit :

“Ça arrive quand je suis” – il s’interrompit, jeta un regard sombre au psychiatre et à leur père, qui se tenaient devant la porte et les regardaient – “agité.”

Sam fronça les sourcils et se dégagea de l’étreinte de Dean. Avant que celui-ci n’ait le temps de parler, il attrapa son poignet et le mena jusqu’au lit. Il s’assit au bord, et Dean fit de même, les yeux fixés sur son visage.

“Ne te mords pas,” le réprimanda gentiment Sam, levant une main pour toucher la bouche meurtrie de son frère.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à son père quand celui-ci l’avertit :

“Attention, Sam. Ça lui arrive de mordre les gens.”

Sam émit un son incrédule, les sourcils froncés, et secoua la tête.

“Tu comptes me mordre, Dean ?”

“Jamais,” réagit-il instantanément, avec sincérité. “Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Sammy.”

“C’est bien,” répondit Sam en hochant la tête. “Ne te fais pas de mal non plus. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te mordre.”

“Ok,” acquiesça simplement son frère après une minute de silence.

Sam hocha de nouveau la tête. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, s’agrandissant quand Dean lui sourit à son tour.

Ils étaient assis sur le lit de Dean un peu plus tard quand Sam montra de la main les symboles dessinés aux murs.

“C’est pour te protéger ?”

Son frère acquiesça, ses yeux se posant brièvement sur les symboles avant de revenir vers lui.

“Contre quoi ?”

Dean le dévisagea pendant un long moment avant de répondre,

“Il y a des choses sur Terre que les gens ne connaissent pas, ou choisissent d’ignorer” – il jeta un coup d’œil à leur père, qui les regardait depuis l’autre bout de la pièce – “des choses maléfiques.

“Comme quoi ?”

“Des monstres.”

Dean changea de position sur le lit, s’installant plus confortablement, avant de poursuivre,

“Des créatures qui veulent faire du mal à d’autres. Des êtres surnaturels. Toutes les choses dans ces livres de folklore que John a existent vraiment.”

“Dean,” lança John. “Rappelle-toi ce que le Dr Murphy t’a dit.”

“Le Dr Murphy n’y croit pas,” reprit Dean, sa voix se teintant d’agacement alors qu’il lança un autre regard à leur père. “John n’y croit pas. Ils pensent que je suis dingue.”

Ses yeux se tournèrent soudainement vers Sam, il se crispa.

“Est-ce que tu penses ça aussi ?”

Sam secoua la tête et plaisanta avec un sourire :

“Je ne te connais pas encore assez bien pour décider. Laisse-moi un peu de temps.”

Dean le fixa du regard pendant un instant, et Sam se maudit intérieurement. Il n’aurait probablement pas dû dire ça, même pour plaisanter. Merde. Dean lui fit soudain un grand sourire, émettant un bruit amusé, et Sam se détendit.

La visite, quand elle dut se terminer, se finit de la même manière que le jour précédent : Dean s’accrochant à lui, écoutant les promesses de Sam de revenir, criant son nom quand il dut quitter la pièce, et le cœur de Sam se déchirant quand il dut continuer à s’éloigner.

Il venait seulement de rencontrer ce frère, et il détestait déjà être loin de lui. Ce sentiment ne fit que s’aggraver quand ils montèrent dans la voiture – une Impala noire de 1967 – et que John commenta :

“Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l’avais pas vu sourire comme quand tu es là.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean montre son journal à Sam, Sam visite rapidement l'hôpital et rencontre un "ange".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre !
> 
> Toutes mes excuses, je manque de temps en ce moment à cause des projets de cours que j'ai à faire, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.
> 
> Encore merci à mon beta.
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

“Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?”

Ils étaient assis sur le lit de Dean le matin suivant. Dean était dans le coin où le lit rencontrait le mur, pour pouvoir garder un œil sur la porte, et Sam était assis en tailleur près de lui. Dean haussa les épaules à la question.

“Deux ou trois ans.”

Sam fronça les sourcils, les doigts triturant le drap blanc du lit.

“Et avant celui-ci ?”

Dean resta silencieux pendant un moment, la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière lui.

“Je ne suis pas sûr,” admit-il, “j’ai été dans ce genre d’endroit toute ma vie, je pense.”

Un malaise s’insinua en Sam quand il entendit son frère confirmer ce qu’il savait déjà. Il fixa du regard le lit pendant un instant avant de relever les yeux vers ceux de Dean et de demander :

“Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quoi que ce soit… avant ce genre d’endroit ?”

“Toi,” répondit immédiatement l’autre. Il sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement quand Dean continua :

“Je me rappelle de petit bébé Sammy. Et parfois d’autres choses, des fragments. Tes meilleurs amis, comment ils s’appellent ?”

“Jessica,” répondit Sam, surpris par le soudain changement de sujet, “et Gabriel.”

Il sourit quand Dean demanda :

“Ils sont humains ? T’as rien remarqué de bizarre chez eux ?”

“Je suis plutôt convaincu qu’ils sont humains,” il assura. Dean hocha la tête, semblant rassuré par sa réponse.

“Du coup…” Sam hésita, pas certain de pouvoir poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête. Existait-il une liste de questions à ne pas poser aux personnes dans des institutions psychiatriques ? Peut-être qu’il aurait dû chercher sur internet. Il secoua la tête, se trouvant ridicule, et demanda :

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais pour passer le temps ?”

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en répondant :

“Thérapie de groupe, quand ils me laissent y aller. C’est passionnant. Lecture, cours d’art, yoga, regarder par la fenêtre. Les mêmes trucs que tous les autres ici.”

“Du yoga ?” Sam haussa un sourcil ; il eut un petit rire quand Dean lui répondit.

“Ça fait partie du régime thérapeutique ici. Je peux faire le meilleur chien tête en bas que tu aies jamais vu.”

Les yeux verts de Dean se tournèrent vers la porte, qui était entrouverte – Sam savait que John se tenait à l’extérieur avec le Docteur Murphy. Son frère passa la main entre le lit et le mur, pour tirer quelque chose de sous le matelas. Il hésita et croisa le regard de Sam ; après quelques secondes, il lui tendit le carnet qu’il avait récupéré.

Sam prit le carnet et l’observa un moment. La couverture était usée et couverte de symboles similaires à ceux dessinés sur les murs et le sol. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard vert de Dean et vit que son frère était en train de le regarder.

“Je peux… ?” Sam fit un geste en direction du carnet, et Dean opina. Il l’ouvrit et trouva la première page couverte d’une petite écriture soignée. Plusieurs symboles, semblables aux sorts de protection sur la couverture, étaient dessinés dans les marges.

“Je garde une trace de plein de choses là-dedans,” lui dit l’aîné. “Les choses que je découvre sur le surnaturel. Je ne peux pas les chasser – ils n’aiment pas ça ici, ça me fait atterrir à l’isolation – alors je prends des notes.”

Sam lui jeta un coup d’œil avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux sur le carnet. Il le feuilleta, lisant un passage ici et là, étudiant les dessins que Dean avait ajoutés à certaines pages. Il alla jusqu’à la fin et vit que le carnet était rempli de l’écriture de Dean, jusqu’à la dernière page.

“Tu en as combien, des comme ça ?”

Dean haussa une épaule. “Sept, au dernier compte.”

Sam ouvrit de nouveau le carnet et commença à lire un passage sur les métamorphes. Les informations étaient détaillées – Dean avait noté des caractéristiques, des signes révélateurs, ce qu’ils faisaient, et pourquoi et comment ils le faisaient. Il avait également inclus une liste de témoins. Sam se demanda comment Dean avait obtenu ce genre d’information : est-ce que ça avait été testé, ou est-ce que Dean ne faisait que théoriser ? Il se rappela silencieusement qu’il s’agissait de choses que Dean croyait mais qui n’étaient pas réelles, et – “Eurk. Leur peau fond ? C’est dégoûtant.”

Yep, bravo de t’être rappelé que ce n’est pas réel, Sam.  
Réel ou pas, son frère avait des informations détaillées, et la peau d’une créature fondant à chaque fois qu’elle changeait de forme était quelque chose de dégoûtant.

Son regard noisette rencontra celui de Dean, et il vit que le jeune homme le regardait avec ce qui avait l’air d’être de l’amusement.

“Mais quelle fille, Sammy.”

“La ferme ! C’est vraiment dégoûtant, jerk !” (Note de la traductrice : les vrais savent)

Un petit rire se fit entendre en réponse à son exclamation, suivi d’un “Bitch.”

Sam tendit la main et frappa légèrement son frère sur la jambe, et Dean lui lança un sourire.

Sam rendit visite à Dean chaque jour cette semaine-là. À la fin de la semaine, son père et lui étaient en train de déjeuner dans un restaurant quand John lui dit :

“Tu sais qu’il faut qu’on rentre à la maison demain.”

“Et Dean ?”

“On reviendra le voir pendant les vacances.”

“Mais c’est – c’est à des mois d’intervalle, papa !” lui rappela Sam, les sourcils froncés.

“Alors on viendra le voir certains week-ends aussi,” assura John, en coupant dans son steak.

Sam fit la moue et joua avec une frite abandonnée sur son assiette.

“Je sais ce que tu penses, Sam.” Son père lui jeta un regard entendu. “On ne peut pas le ramener à la maison avec nous.”

“Pourquoi pas ?”

John haussa un sourcil, et Sam se recula dans sa chaise, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

“Arrête de bouder,” rit son père. “Je sais que tu veux passer du temps avec lui mais on a des vies à la maison aussi.”

Sam dévisagea l’autre homme, sa moue se changeant presque en regard noir.

“J’aurais dû passer du temps avec lui pendant les douze dernières années.”

“Sam…”

“Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas parlé de lui?” Il repoussa son assiette, son appétit disparu. “Il n’y avait même pas une photo de lui, papa. Tu n’allais jamais me dire, pas vrai?”

John resta silencieux un moment, son regard croisant celui de Sam, avant de baisser les yeux vers sa nourriture.

“On en parlera plus tard.”

“C’est –”

“Plus tard, Sam !” son père le coupa brusquement.

Sam se tut, les bras croisés et le regard noir. Très bien. Il attendrait, mais la conversation n’était pas finie.

Sa visite à Dean le matin suivant se déroula dans la salle de « récréation ». Le Docteur Murphy avait mentionné quelque chose au sujet du bon comportement de Dean et suggéré que celui-ci « fasse visiter » à Sam. Dean leva les yeux au ciel et pointa du doigt diverses parties de la pièce en les nommant :

“Cartes. Jeux. Télévision. L’art est plus loin dans le couloir. Pareil pour le yoga. Super visite, hein ?”

Sam jeta un coup d’œil à son frère quand celui-ci se pencha vers lui pour murmurer :

“Pas que des humains ici.”

“Non ?”

Dean secoua la tête. “Tu la vois ?” demanda-t-il en désignant une femme en train de dessiner aux craies grasses dans un carnet à l’autre bout de la pièce. “Métamorphe.” 

Sam fronça le nez, se rappelant du passage dans le carnet de Dean au sujet de la peau fondue. Son frère montra un autre jeune homme d’environ son âge. 

“Ce mec, vampire. Ces deux infirmiers ? Okami. Ils viennent du Japon, donc je n’ai aucune idée de comment ils sont arrivés ici, mais ils sont bien là.” Ses yeux se plissèrent quand ils tombèrent sur une jeune femme traversant la pièce dans leur direction. Elle avait environ l’âge de Dean, avec des cheveux sombres et bouclés et un joli sourire.

“Cassie fait comme si elle était une déesse,” dit Dean, assez fort pour que la fille les entende, “mais en fait c’est un spectre.” (NdlT : wraith pour ceux qui, comme moi, n’ont jamais regardé un seul épisode en français) Son sourire s’élargit et elle se dirigea vers Sam ; elle s’arrêta avec une moue quand Dean s’interposa soudainement entre eux. “Barre toi, sorcière,” grogna-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Les yeux de Sam se tournèrent vers son frère, qu’il dévisagea un moment. Il déglutit et secoua légèrement la tête. Son frère, en cet instant, semblait beaucoup plus menaçant (entre autres choses) que son apparence ne le laissait supposer. Et ça avait l’air efficace : la fille, Cassie, se renfrogna avant de se retourner et de partir dans la direction opposée.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent quand Dean se tourna vers lui : il lui sourit et inclina la tête en direction d’un coin de la pièce.

“Viens,” dit-il en attrapant la main de Sam de ses doigts tièdes et en le tirant à sa suite. “Je vais te présenter Castiel.”

Ils atteignirent une table dans le coin de la salle, près d’une des fenêtres. Un jeune homme qui avait l’air d’avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que Dean était assis là, regardant par la fenêtre. Son regard bleu se tourna vers eux quand ils s’approchèrent, et il les salua.

“Bonjour, Dean. Bonjour, Sam.”

Sam haussa les sourcils – l’homme connaissait son nom ? – et regarda son frère. Dean salua simplement, “Hey Cas,” en prenant place à la table. Sam hésita un instant avant de l'imiter et de s’asseoir à côté de lui.

“Comment ça va ?” demanda Dean à l’autre homme tout en ramassant un jeu de cartes posé sur la table.

“Ça ne va nulle part, Dean.” Le regard de Castiel tomba sur les mains de Dean, le regardant mélanger les cartes. “Tu continues de me poser la question et je te réponds toujours la même chose.”

Ils tournèrent tous les trois leur attention vers le Docteur Murphy lorsque celui-ci s’approcha de leur table et les salua :

“Les garçons. Comment allez-vous aujourd’hui ?”

Sam répondit par un “bien” et un sourire. Dean se contenta de dévisager l’homme, même lorsque celui-ci l’appela par son nom. Les yeux du psychiatre se tournèrent vers Castiel et il salua :

“Bonjour, Jimmy.”

“Jimmy Novak est un hôte,” Castiel informa sobrement le docteur, “c’est une enveloppe, comme je vous en ai déjà informé. Je suis Castiel.”

Le docteur sembla bien prendre la déclaration ; il lança simplement un sourire affectueux à au jeune homme et répondit :

“Oui, tu me l’as dit en effet. Passez une bonne journée, les garçons.”

Il se dirigea vers la femme de l’autre côté de la pièce, celle que Dean avait désignée comme une métamorphe, pour lui parler.  
Sam cligna des yeux, rendu perplexe par les mots de Cas, tandis que Dean levait les yeux au ciel en direction du docteur. Le plus jeune Winchester leva les yeux vers son aîné lorsque Dean lui dit :

“Cas est un ange. Il – emprunte le corps dans lequel il est, en quelque sorte.”

“Un ange,” répéta Sam, les yeux de nouveau posés sur Cas. 

Il l’étudia pendant un moment : des cheveux sombres, des yeux bleus, plus petit et plus fin que Dean. Sam aurait pu le trouver séduisant, dans un autre contexte. Les circonstances étant ce qu’elles étaient, il n’était pas certain des règles s’appliquant aux anges (ou aux patients d’un hôpital psychiatrique, d’ailleurs). Était-ce acceptable de trouver séduisant un ange auto-proclamé ?

“Ce corps est un hôte,” expliqua Castiel en rencontrant son regard. “Tu ne pourrais pas poser les yeux sur ma véritable forme. Elle t’aveuglerait.”

Sam se passa une main sur dans la nuque, absorbant ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

“Eh ben, je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’être aveuglé, donc…”

Il haussa les épaules, esquissa un sourire timide, et Dean émit un rire à côté de lui. Les yeux de Castiel se levèrent vers son frère en entendant le son, le dévisageant intensément pendant quelques secondes. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand ses yeux se tournèrent vers Sam.

“Il t’a attendu pendant longtemps.”

Les mots inattendus causèrent une brève douleur tout aussi inattendue dans la poitrine de Sam. “Je sais.” Il baissa les yeux un instant, avant de les tourner vers Dean. “Je suis désolé.”

“C’est pas grave, Sammy. Tu m’as trouvé.” Dean leva une main pour passer ses doigts sur le visage de Sam. “Tu m’as trouvé.”

“J’ai essayé de le faire sortir,” intervint Cas, en prenant les cartes que Dean lui avait distribuées. “Est-ce que c’est le jeu de la pêche ? Je ne comprends pas comment cela peut être un jeu de pêche s’il n’y a pas de poissons.” (NdlT : la pêche est un jeu de cartes, mais j’ai l’impression qu’il est plus joué dans les pays anglophones, où il s’appelle Go Fish)

“Tu as essayé de le sortir d’ici ?”

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en réponse, les yeux sur ses cartes.

“J’ai été envoyé ici pour sortir Dean de cet endroit mais j’y ai été moi-même piégé. Quelque chose ici restreint mes pouvoirs.”

Sam fronça les sourcils, essayant de déchiffrer les mots de Cas.

“Tu as été piégé dans l’hôpital ?”

“Le Purgatoire,” répondit Dean, ses yeux verts rencontrant les siens. “Ils te font croire que c’est un hôpital, mais tu peux voir ce qu’il en est vraiment si tu sais ce que tu cherches. C’est le Purgatoire.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean apprend que Sam va rentrer chez lui, et ne le prend pas bien.  
> Sam et John discutent des motivations de John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Pour une fois que je traduis un chapitre très rapidement, j'oublie de le poster. -.-
> 
> Enfin, voilà donc le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Les deux heures passèrent beaucoup trop vite au goût de Sam. Il était toujours assis à la même table avec Dean – Castiel était parti il y a un moment – et il ne voulait pas partir. Il s’était découvert rapidement très attaché à ce frère qu’il n’avait rencontré que quelques jours auparavant. Il s’occupa les mains avec le paquet de cartes posé sur la table, les sourcils légèrement froncés, tandis qu’il réfléchissait à la meilleure solution pour annoncer à Dean qu’il devait rentrer chez lui.

“Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?”

Sam leva les yeux et vit que Dean était en train de l’observer. Il hésita, se mordit la lèvre un instant. Il finit par soupirer et répondit :

“Papa a dit que... qu’on devait rentrer à la maison aujourd’hui. Au Nebraska.”

Dean se figea entièrement.

“Tu ne reviendras pas ?” Le jeune homme pâlit soudainement, ses poings serrés posés sur la table.

“Si !” Sam avança une main pour attraper celle de son frère. “Je reviendrai, Dean, promis. Ça va juste... Ma prochaine visite va peut-être devoir attendre un moment. Mais je reviendrai te voir. Je te le promets.”

Les yeux verts parcoururent son visage et Dean hocha la tête après un moment. Il déglutit avant de lui répondre.

“Ok, Sammy.”

Sam hocha la tête et traça les phalanges de Dean de son pouce, les yeux fixés sur la table.

“Je voudrais pouvoir te voir tous les jours, je… merde. Je suis désolé. Mais je reviendrai aussi vite que possible. On – on pourra s’écrire.”

“Ok, Sammy,” accepta de nouveau Dean, sa voix à peine plus qu’un murmure.

Sam soupira profondément et leva les yeux vers son frère. Dean le regardait ; Sam eut l’impression d’être poignardé au cœur par le regret en voyant le désarroi et la peur inscrits dans le visage de son frère. Il s’avança pour poser la main qui ne tenait pas celle de Dean sur le visage du jeune homme.

“Je reviendrai aussi vite que je peux, Dean. Je ne vais pas t’abandonner ou t’oublier. Je reviendrai bientôt. Je te le promets,” jura-t-il.

Dean se détendit légèrement et lui fit un petit sourire.

“Je te crois.”

Sam hocha la tête et pressa légèrement la main de Dean. Il tourna les yeux vers l’autre extrémité de la pièce et vit son père : John se tenait à côté du Docteur Murphy et les regardait. Son père lui fit signe de venir, et Sam fronça les sourcils.

“Je – je dois partir, Dean. Je reviendrai te voir dès que possible.”

Il sentit la main de Dean trembler dans la sienne, mais le jeune homme hocha brièvement la tête. Sam hésita un instant avant de lâcher la main de son frère et de repousser sa chaise pour se lever. Dean fit de même, et Sam s’avança pour étreindre son frère, qui le serra contre lui pendant un long moment. Il desserra à contrecœur les bras quand Sam recula. Sam esquissa pour son frère un sourire qu’il espérait convaincant et confiant.

“Je te verrai bientôt,” assura-t-il à Dean.

Sam venait d’atteindre son père – John posa une main sur son épaule et pressa légèrement – quand il entendit Dean appeler :

“Sammy !”

Il se retourna et vit son frère debout et s’avançant vers eux. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la colère sur le visage de Dean, en entendant la rage, le danger dans sa voix quand il ordonna, les yeux fixés sur John et le Docteur Murphy :

“Éloignez-vous de mon frère !”

Sam leva les yeux vers John, qui regardait Dean avec inquiétude.

Deux aides-soignants atteignirent Dean avant que le jeune homme n’ait traversé la moitié de la pièce. L’un des deux lui attrapa le bras, et Dean le repoussa.

“Lâchez-moi, putain ! Je ne les laisserai pas prendre Sam !”

Quand les aides-soignants lui barrèrent le passage, l’empêchant d’atteindre Sam et John, Dean attrapa une chaise proche et la jeta dans la direction de l’un d’eux. Elle lui frappa l’épaule tandis que l’autre parlait à Dean pour essayer de le calmer. Le jeune homme enragé les ignora, les yeux rivés sur Sam.

“Vous me l’enlèverez pas encore, salopards ! Je vous tuerai tous si vous lui faites du mal ! C’est des démons, Sammy, leur fais pas confiance !”

Ce fut quand Dean frappa un des aides-soignants l’empêchant d’atteindre Sam qu’ils se décidèrent à l’immobiliser. Il se débattait toujours, jurant et hurlant des menaces, quand un infirmier s’approcha prudemment, s’arrêtant près de Dean. Il avait une seringue à la main.

“Qu’est-ce qu’ils vont lui faire ?” 

Sam fit un pas vers son frère, mais John lui attrapa l’épaule pour le retenir.

“On doit partir, Sam,” lui dit John. “Il ne se calmera pas tant qu’on est là. Ils savent ce qu’ils font.”

“Non ! Ils peuvent pas – non !”

“Sam.” John se tourna pour lui faire face et le regarda dans les yeux. “Écoute-moi. Notre présence va seulement empirer les choses. On doit partir. Il se calmera quand on ne sera plus là.”

Sam hésita, ses yeux se tournant de nouveau vers son frère enragé. Dean était maintenant pressé au sol par les aides-soignants, et se débattait toujours.

“Il va se blesser ou blesser quelqu’un d’autre si on ne part pas maintenant, Sam.”

Il continua de regarder son frère tandis que John le guidait hors de la salle de récréation. Il croisa les yeux de Dean au moment de passer la porte, et il vit la rage, la peur, la panique qui les traversèrent.

Le cri misérable de Dean – “Sammy ! Non !” – faillit le faire retourner dans la pièce, mais John le tenait toujours fermement. Ce ne fut qu’en atteignant la voiture et en s’installant à l’intérieur qu’il réalisa que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

“Je ne veux pas le laisser là-bas.”

Ils se trouvaient dans leur chambre de motel, en train de plier bagage pour rentrer chez eux après la visite à Dean. John pliait bagage, plutôt ; Sam faisait les cent pas dans la chambre.

“Je sais, Sam, mais c’est comme ça.”

“Pourquoi ?” Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, empli de frustration envers la déclaration en apparence très calme de son père. “Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne peut pas le ramener à la maison avec nous ?”

John cessa ce qu’il était en train de faire pour se tourner vers lui.

“Tu as vu comme il était là-bas. Il n’est pas stable, Sam. Tu n’as vu qu’une fraction de la violence dont il peut faire preuve, dont il a fait preuve dans le passé. On ne peut pas lui donner l’aide dont il a besoin.”

“Tu ne le comprends pas,” marmonna Sam en secouant la tête.

“Et toi, si ? Tu ne réalises pas tous les problèmes qu’il a. Tu ne le connais même pas, Sam !”

“Et la faute à qui ?” cria-t-il, la colère montant en lui tel un raz-de-marée. “Tu ne m’as même pas dit que j’avais un frère avant que je le découvre par accident ! C’est de la faute à qui si je ne le connais pas ?”

“Assez,” répondit sèchement John, avant de se retourner vers ses bagages.

Assez ? C’était tout ? C’était la réaction de son père après avoir caché son frère de lui pendant douze ans ? Il était supposé se satisfaire de la poignée de réponses évasives qu’il avait reçues au cours des derniers mois et lâcher l’affaire quand son père en avait assez ?

Même pas en rêve.

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu l’as placé là-bas ?” demanda-t-il, les poings serrés. “Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m’as pas parlé de lui, papa ?”

“Je ne veux pas en parler.”

La voix de John avait tremblé, mais Sam l’ignora et lança :

“Moi je veux. Tu nous as séparés pendant douze ans et tu nous sépares encore, alors je veux savoir pourquoi !”

“J’avais peur !”

John se retourna pour le regarder, la peine et la douleur inscrites dans les traits de son visage. Sam resta silencieux un instant. Sa voix était plus basse, plus calme, quand il demanda :

“De quoi ? C’était un enfant.”

“Un enfant violent.” John se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant. “Il était violent, et il entendait et voyait des choses qui n’existaient pas. Il était obsédé par toi et par la peur que quelqu’un te fasse du mal, au point qu’il ne me faisait même pas confiance à moi.”

L’homme se laissa tomber sur le petit canapé et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus quand il poursuivit :

“Tu penses que j’avais envie de me séparer de mon fils comme je l’ai fait ? Je ne voulais pas, Sam, Dieu sait que je ne voulais pas. Ça a été plus douloureux que je ne pourrais le dire, ça l’est toujours. Je ne voulais pas... ça ne devait pas durer longtemps. Juste assez longtemps pour qu’on puisse l’aider. Mais il n’est pas allé mieux. Il n’a fait qu’empirer.”

John resta silencieux un moment, les yeux fixés sur le mur. Il secoua la tête, se passa de nouveau une main sur le visage avant de continuer.

“Il est devenu de plus en plus paranoïaque, il a commencé à parler de monstres et de démons et à dire qu’il devait les tuer pour sauver des gens. Il avait des colères de plus en plus violentes. J’avais peur pour toi. Tu peux comprendre ça ? Je ne voulais pas envoyer mon fils dans un hôpital psychiatrique, mais j’avais peur pour toi et pour lui. Tu étais bébé, Sam, et Dean partait dans une colère noire huit fois sur dix quand je m’approchais de toi. J’avais peur qu’il se blesse ou qu’il tourne sa colère sur toi –”

L’homme secoua la tête, ferma les yeux.

“Je ne voulais pas faire ça mais j’essayais de te protéger. J’essayais de le protéger. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d’autre, alors j’ai essayé de lui trouver de l’aide. Mais ça ne s’est pas amélioré. J’ai parlé à des médecins, j’ai parlé à des psychiatres, j’ai même parlé à des spécialistes du comportement des enfants et à des professeurs. Aucun ne savait comment l’aider. Il n’est pas allé mieux, et j’ai dû choisir entre le laisser dans un endroit qui pourrait peut-être finir par trouver des réponses qui l’aideraient, et le ramener à la maison et risquer ta sécurité et la sécurité d’autres personnes.”

Sam vit des larmes dans les yeux de son père quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui et dit :

“Il n’y a pas un seul jour qui passe sans que cette décision ne me fasse souffrir, Sam. Pas un seul. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu’il blesse d’autres gens, Sam. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu’il te blesse, toi.”

Quand il traversa la pièce pour s’asseoir à côté de son père et l’étreindre, John le serra fort.

“Je ne t’ai pas parlé de lui parce que je savais que tu voudrais le rencontrer,” lui expliqua John. “J’avais peur qu’il te fasse du mal, ou qu’il se mette dans un état comme aujourd’hui et qu’il fasse du mal à quelqu’un d’autre.”

John recula dans le canapé, les mains posées sur ses cuisses . “Peut-être aussi que je ne voulais pas faire face aux décisions que j’ai prises. Peut-être que c’est aussi pour ça que j’ai caché ses photos et ses affaires. Les voir tous les jours me brisait le cœur. C’était insupportable.”

“Est-ce qu’il va rester là-bas toute sa vie ?” demanda Sam, sa voix presque un murmure.

John le regarda et resta silencieux si longtemps que Sam pensa qu’il ne répondrait pas. Il n’avait pas à répondre : le silence était sa réponse.

“Je ne sais pas, Sam,” admit finalement John. “J’espère et je prie pour qu’on trouve des réponses, quelque chose qui pourra l’aider, mais je ne sais pas.”

Sam fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixant le sol. Non, c’était inacceptable. Il ne laisserait pas son frère rester dans cet endroit pour le reste de sa vie. Même s’il devait attendre d’être majeur, même s’il devait acheter une maison dans un pays loin du reste du monde et garder Dean loin des autres gens, Sam allait le faire sortir de là un jour. Il venait de retrouver son frère et il refusait de le perdre à nouveau.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu.
> 
> J'essaierai d'avancer la traduction aussi régulièrement que possible, même si les études ne facilitent pas toujours la tâche. XD
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, même si je ne suis pas l'auteure de la fic !


End file.
